Remember
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Mikoto is thinking over things, like his desire to avenge a friend and seeing those in his clan he remembers who he used to be. (Written before episode 6).


This is the first time I am writing in this fandom, so I hope you all don't mind some mistakes here and there. This was written before episode 6 was aired and I kind of liked it as it was.

With one member being killed by some guy saying that he is the Colourless King, Mikoto didn't really want to do much other than find the one responsible and seriously hurt him. Or at least that is what he told the member's of the clan;

actually he wanted to kill him.

Of course although he wanted to do that, he also had to deal with his own guilt in the whole thing, it was he who told Totsuka to deal with new members, he had told him before that it was his task. It was more to keep him out of harm's way really, although trouble did like to come around and find Totosuka anyway.

Lighting up a cigarette he walked down the street, it was late and right now he didn't want to sleep. There was too much going on in his head to let him sleep, although he wouldn't sleep soundly either. The nightmares always came to haunt him and he was never sure why, all he knew was they came around and he was powerless in the dream to do anything.

No one knew about it, apart from Anna – but no one could hide anything from her anyway – and Izumo; however he had tried many drugs that he could find to sleep, of course they did work, he would fall asleep easily but the nightmare? It always returned.

He never liked the members of his clan to know about him being unable to sleep; they might have be a family but this was his problem, not their's.

He was about to walk towards the park when he heard even footsteps come towards him, glancing back he saw Yata walking off in another direction. It was clear the younger male didn't even see him and Mikoto smiled slightly; after all Yata was the most loyal of all the clan members that he had, not including Anna or Izumo, whatever he ordered to be done Yata made sure it was done to the letter.

To an extent Yata reminded him of himself in the past, before he became King.

_Why did he choose me?_ He wondered to himself, it was a thought that always came to him, why was he the one to be chosen and not someone else? Hell Izumo would have probably made a better King than he did; and chances were high that Izumo would have every member on a tighter leash than he did.

He remembered what the former King had told him that he had to keep the rest of the clan away from him, to make sure they understood that he was the King and they shouldn't tell him what to do.

However Mikoto didn't do it, at least not exactly. When he found more member's for the clan, people who suited his own mentality, those who just didn't seem to fit in well for whatever reason or who just wanted to try and join the clan.

However he did keep his distance to them, he didn't want to get too close to them, however Totsuka was the first member to join him and he managed to become close to him. As strange as it was, and Izumo had commented on it enough, Totsuka was the other side of him, he was caring and like a mother hen to all the new clansmen. While Mikoto just kept an eye on them, making sure they didn't abuse the power that he had given them, if any of them did so he made sure that they were aware that he didn't want them to abuse their power in such a way.

'_You two are like a husband and wife team.'_ Izumo had jokingly said to him one night, when thankfully not one member of their clan was about; Mikoto just glared at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender; _'I just mean you both are doing the opposite, Totsuka seems to be gentle in his approach, everyone opens up to him without any problems. Even the newest one, Misaki…'_

'_Yata,' _Mikoto had corrected him, remembering the reaction the young man had when one of the clan had called him that when he was at the initiation. He was violent, but it wasn't out of control violence, regardless of what the other's thought.

'_Oh yes, Yata-chan,'_ Izumo grinned at the memory.

Regardless Izumo never compared Mikoto and Totsuka like that again, he saw the threat in Mikoto's amber eyes and he really didn't want to push him too far; after all he had seen him angry and it wasn't a sight that he wanted to see again.

When he was younger he didn't really care too much for rules and he was violent, in fact many said that his red hair was a warning to everyone.

'_It should warn people off, you are a time bomb waiting to go off._'

He hadn't let the comment hit deep, he knew he was violent, but the people who angered him deserved it. He looked out for his family back when he was a teen and now?

He still looked after his family, the clan _was_ his family. Even those who were gone were still part of the family… Although.

_No._ He pushed away that thought, not wanting to think about the one who betrayed them, who left them to go to the other clan, SCEPTER4.

He had never been wrong about a clan member before and that was when he made sure that Totsuka got some kind of idea of what the would-be members are like.

After that it all went well, everyone who came into the clan never betrayed them, some made a bad choice, not realising that the clan worked together and always helped each other out and another, the English speaking Eric, had tried to kill him, but Mikoto was fine to give him another chance, since Totsuka was sure that he was okay once he was free from those mobsters.

Looking up at the sky he sighed and shook his head, _Absolute power corrupts absolutely. _He turned to go back to the bar and remembered something else, when he had met the only female member of the clan, one who was not violent in anyway and yet she charmed him somehow. She was like a little sister that he never had.

_With great power comes great responsibility._ She had said softly, though he still heard her.

She never feared him, she feared _for_ him but never _of_ him and he appreciated that; he also liked that she never bowed towards him yet still showed him respect in subtle ways.

She was his treasure, no one would ever hurt her, or so help him he would make sure they died the most painful way he could think of.

Izumo had also found that funny, but it was Totsuka who spoke to him about it;

_She's a child, she hasn't had any real freedom at all. Now she's in our clan, why shouldn't we let her experience some things?_

Totsuka was, in a sense, her guardian when Mikoto wasn't around; although he couldn't see how badly Anna had taken Totsuka's death he knew she felt something and chances were high that she could hide it well.

_I will find your killer… I will make him pay. I promise that. Even if it means I must die as well, it would be worth it._

Mikoto looked up at the sky one final time before stepping into the bar quietly.


End file.
